The Munkest of Them All
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: When the chipmunks find out their hotel is holding a Mini Miss Beauty Pageant, they want to win the hearts of three amazing chipettes. But things turn upside down when they dress up as girls in the process. Will they win the hearts of the chipettes or the grand prize of 100,000 dollars? A spin-off of "The Fairest of Them All" from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: PuckMan

**Hello, there! It's been sooooooooo long since I've written anything on here! Well, I've got a little parody (I guess that's what it's called) of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody." It's an episode called, The Fairest of Them All, and it's where the Tipton holds a beauty pageant and Cody (and Zack) dress up as girls to win money for new bikes. Wellllllllllll, I decided to make it into a chipmunk version, so here ya are! **

**Oh, and they're all in cartoon form.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, nor the Chipettes, nor The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.  
**

* * *

"Dave, I see no point in staying in this low class, crappy hotel," Alvin complained as he skateboarded in the lobby.

Dave sighed. "We've been over this hundreds of times, Alvin. You guys are famous now and going on tours across the country. The reason we rented a room from this hotel was because it was affordable and less crowded." He grabbed Alvin's shirt and Alvin stopped skateboarding.

Simon picked up Alvin's skateboard and added, "And we need to start saving up some of our money we make for college and careers. Otherwise, we might become broke later on."

"Broke, shmoke! We're millionaires!" Alvin crossed his arms. "And this hotel sucks!"

Theodore eyed the mini buffet table and licked his lips. "I don't know, Alvin. The food looks pretty good."

"And it seems like they're holding a Mini Miss Beauty Pageant here, too," Simon said, pointing to the entrance, where tons of girls came in.

Alvin quickly turned to them and gasped. "Wow! This hotel is amazing!"

"I hope you're enjoying your stay, Mr. Seville," Mr. Moseby said with a smile. "Here at the Tipton, we're determined to make your visit as relaxing as possible."

Dave rolled his eyes. "With Alvin, that'll be impossible."

Mr. Moseby suddenly frowned. "I know how you feel. I used to have two brats—I mean rascals—running around here. Thank goodness they graduated high school and moved into college dorms." He sighed in relief.

"That's a relief for you, but for me, I—" Dave frantically looked around. "Have you seen Alvin anywhere lately?"

"Um, no, I'm sorry. I haven't," Mr. Moseby also looked around for Alvin.

_Meanwhile, in the game room…_

"Yes! New highscore!" Alvin cheered. "You owe me ten bucks, Theodore!" He impatiently held out his hand.

Theodore looked down. "Okay," he sadly replied, handing him the ten dollars.

Simon sighed and thought to himself, 'Alvin, you can be so stupid and arrogant sometimes, I swear.' His thoughts soon trailed off once a beautiful girl came into the game room. Alvin ran over to her, startling her that she fell onto the floor.

"Ow," she quietly said, looking up at Alvin. She stood up, brushing off some dust that got on her clothes.

Alvin laughed nervously. "Sorry. You're just so pretty," he said.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested. And plus, you're not my type." She put a quarter into the PacMan game and began playing.

Alvin sighed and grabbed Theodore's hand. "Come on, Theodore. We're going to the pool."

"Wait, Alvin. I need my soda," Theodore quickly grabbed his soda and followed Alvin outside.

Simon sat down in a chair next to the girl, who was focused on playing PacMan. He cleared his throat and the girl paused her game and looked at him. Simon felt his face go red and he spoke up, "D-did you know that PacMan w-was supposed to be called "PuckMan," b-but they changed it to PacMan so no one would change the "P" to an "F"?"

The girl just stared at him and started to smile. "Really? That's interesting. I didn't know that," she quietly replied.

Simon smiled at her and asked, "Um, may I ask what your name is?"

The girl slowly stood up and walked towards the door. "Jeanette," she said, and she walked out of the game room.

'Jeanette,' Simon kept repeating in his head. 'What a beautiful name…'

* * *

**So, how was the first chapter so far? I might not be able to update that often because of school and all, but I'll try my best! :D Read and Review pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2: At the pool

**Oh my goodness! Because of all the wonderful reviews you guys left, I decided to continue this story earlier than I expected! Okay, so I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Again, they're in cartoon form.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AATC, the Chipettes, or The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

* * *

_At the pool…_

"Theodore, hand me my towel," Alvin commanded. He was laying in a lawn chair by the pool with his "cool" sunglasses on.

Theodore was about to take his first bite of a chocolate donut until Alvin interrupted him. "I-okay, Alvin," he quietly replied, grabbing Alvin's red towel from his beach bag. He handed it to Alvin and returned to his donut.

Alvin sat up in his chair and took off his sunglasses. "I'm gonna make the biggest splash in the world!" He yelled, standing up.

"I don't think we're allowed to splash in the pool," Theodore said, stuffing the donut in his cheeks.

Alvin didn't pay any attention to what his brother said and walked over to the diving board. "Everyone, move out of the way!"

Everyone's eyes were on Alvin as he approached the diving board. He narrated his actions, "Alvin steps out onto the diving board, looking quite anxious. Goes towards the end for a second to see how far it is from the water. Realizes that it's too high and-"

"And Brittany pushes him off!" A girl yelled, pushing Alvin into the water. Alvin screamed at the top of his lungs and then SPLASHED in the water, getting water on everyone and making them very, very, very upset.

"That sounded like it hurt," Theodore whispered, grabbing his green towel from his bag. He realized that it was wet and sighed.

When Alvin got in the water, everything was silent. People were glaring at him, and he was glaring right back. "Who pushed me off the diving board?" He asked, clenching his teeth together.

A girl in a pink sparkly bathing suit slowly walked up to him. She had blue eyes and her auburn hair was in a sideways ponytail. Alvin gasped when he saw her. "Yeah, it was me. What are you gonna do about it, huh?" She angrily asked.

Alvin stuttered, "I-well-umm, I can't really h-hit a girl, you know?" He began blushing. 'Why am I blushing? This chick pushed me into the pool. I don't like her…do I?' Alvin thought to himself.

The girl flipped her hair then got closer to Alvin, which made Alvin blush even more. "Don't you ever talk to my sister again, got it?" She said, squinting her eyes in anger.

Alvin backed away. "I didn't talk to your sister. Wait, who's your sister?"

The girl scoffed. "Jeanette, the girl you met in the arcade, remember? Yeah, you are nowhere close to her type."

"That's offensive!" Alvin crossed his arms. "I bet I could date her if I wanted to!"

"Riiiiiight," the girl sarcastically said. "Whatever you say, dude."

Alvin got closer to her. "The name's Alvin, 'dude'," he replied, mocking her.

"Brittany," the girl got closer to him. "And you're a pig," and with that, she went inside the hotel and slammed the door behind her.

Alvin blinked repeatedly. "I am not a pig," he whispered, turning to Theodore. "Am I a pig, Theo?"

Instead of Theodore answering, everyone at the pool yelled out, "YES!" Alvin freaked out and looked at everyone before yelling back, "I wasn't asking you so mind your own business!"

Alvin sighed and went back into the hotel, leaving his towel and sunglasses with Theodore. He pushed the elevator button and went up to the 10th floor where his room was. When the elevator opened, he was face to face with Brittany yet again. But this time, she was in a pink sparkly dress and had put a headband in her hair.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, quite annoyed.

Alvin didn't say anything. He just walked past her. "Hey!" Brittany yelled, grabbing Alvin's arm. Alvin turned around and looked at her. Her eyes sparkled in the light and her hand was so soft on his arm.

"Look," she sighed, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but that was because you were being an arrogant jerk. So, can we please start over? Please?"

"Well, I don't know," Alvin scratched his head. "Maybe we became enemies because of you being a spoiled brat."

Brittany took her hand off of Alvin's arm and gasped. "I am _not_ a spoiled brat!"

"Are too," Alvin replied.

Brittany crossed her arms and touched her nose with his nose. "Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are…NOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Brittany yelled really loudly, shaking the walls. She soon covered her mouth.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Look," he said, "I gotta go take my swim trunks off so if you wouldn't mind moving out of my way, that would be very helpful." He pushed Brittany aside and went into his room.

Brittany sighed. "What an arrogant jerk…" she whispered.

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Tell me what ya think please! Read and Review pretty please!**


End file.
